Conventionally known games provided by such a program include pinball games wherein flippers are operated such that a ball strikes a target thereby to obtain a score, and action puzzle games wherein an ally character strikes an enemy character to obtain a score (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication 2008-149145). In such games, a target and an enemy character can be destroyed and a score can be obtained when a ball or an ally character strikes the target or the enemy character. In addition, some of these games have a game target of destroying all the targets and enemy characters in a game field within a time limit or limited turns.